


Take Me, Alpha

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels, Bottom Dean, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: I love your writing so so much!! I was wondering if you could write Alpha Cas and Omega Dean where they mate and maybe wing kink would be nice ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Alpha

Dean huffed out an aggravated sigh and flapped his wings, scratching at his irritated wings and looking around. He knew that he needed to get home as soon as possible, because his heat was coming, and he definitely did not want to be outside when that hit. Outside where any other angel could come along and claim him. He shivered at the thought, flapping his wings again and lifting himself up from the ground. However, he didn’t get more than a few yards before another angel was swooping down in front of him, crowding into his space and herding him back down to the ground.

“What a pretty Omega you are,” the other angel purred, and Dean whimpered when he recognized the voice of Michael, an archangel and Alpha known for his rough matings. He cowered backward, drawing his wings tight to his body and stepping away. Around him he could hear more wings flapping as other angels landed around them, surrounding them.

“Leave me alone,” Dean snarled, and he was surprised to find that his voice came out steady and strong. Michael raised his eyebrows and he tilted his chin up defiantly, yelping when he felt another angel crowd up behind him. Panicked, he turned and saw that it was an Alpha angel named Raphael gripping him from behind. He whimpered and squirmed, trying to break free.

“Such a pretty Omega. Don’t you know it’s not wise for you to be outside when you’re in heat?” He purred, forcefully moving Dean’s body so that he could bend him over, stroking his hands over the Omega’s wings and oil glands. Dean cried out in protest as his body betrayed him, mating oils soaking his dark, tawny wings as slick began to drip from his hole. He heard Michael growl in front of him, and he looked up as the Alpha stepped towards him and Raphael.

“He’s mine,” he growled out. Dean scowled and struggled again, squirming in Raphael’s grip.

“No I’m not!” He growled. Michael narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before slapping him across the face.

“Shut up, Omega,” he snapped. Raphael snarled at the other Alpha, pulling Dean closer.

“No, you heard him. He doesn’t belong to you; he’s mine.”

Dean turned and bared his teeth, continuing to struggle. “I’m not yours either, knothead!” He finally broke free, stumbling away from the Alpha. He looked around, panicked, now seeing the crowd of Alphas who had gathered around him. He could feel his heat kicking into full swing now, as well, and he shivered as he felt slick staining his pants. He whimpered and spun around, searching for some way to escape, as Michael smirked at him.

“You have nowhere to go, Omega. Just be a good boy and surrender,” he said, stepping forward. Dean whimpered and shook his head, stepping away from the Alpha.

“No…”

“Step away from him,” another voice floated it’s way through the crowd just as Michael was reaching forward to grab onto Dean, and the Omega’s breath hitched as he looked up, his eyes meeting those of Alpha angel Castiel. Castiel was a warrior- one of the most decorated in the whole garrison- and more importantly, one of his suitors. Dean felt his cheeks heat up as more slick dripped from his hole, and he saw Cas’s nostrils flare as he stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Michael. The other Alpha snarled.

“Who do you think you are to tell _me_ what to do?” He snarled. Castiel puffed his chest out, stepping closer to Michael and coming chest-to-chest with the archangel. His dark black and ourple wings flared out in a display of dominance as he spoke.

“It doesn’t matter who I am, so much as the fact that this Omega clearly does not want to mate with you, and yet you have continued to make advances on him when he is obviously in a vulnerable state,” he growled out, narrowing his eyes at Michael. “Certainly you wouldn’t rape an Omega, would you?”

Michael snarled loudly and puffed his own chest out, his golden wings flapping out in an angry, dominant display. He looked around for a moment, then slowly lowered his wings and took a step back. He sneered at Castiel, then Dean.

“Whatever. The slut isn’t worth it, anyway,” he snapped, then took off. Raphael followed shortly, and one by one the Alphas dispersed. Finally it was only Dean and Castiel left, and the Alpha approached him carefully, cupping his cheek as Dean started to shake.

“Are you okay?”

“Cas,” he cried out, his eyes now fully gold as his entire body sung with desire and need. He reached out, gripping desperately at Cas’s shirt and tugging at it. He looked up at Castiel desperately, a loud whine escaping his throat. “Alpha…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Castiel shushed him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping an arm around his middle. “I’ll get you home.”

“No, Cas, I need…,” he whined loudly, arching into Cas and grinding their bodies together. The smell of his arousal filled the air around them and Cas’s eyes darkened as he looked down at the Omega. “I need _you_.”

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, and it was more of a whine than anything else. He looked so conflicted; he wanted to help Dean, but at the same time, he didn’t want to take advantage of him. Not to mention that he had no claim on the Omega- they were only just dating- and if Dean’s family wanted to they could bring up charges against him. Still, with Dean pressing up against him and practically begging for his knot, it was clouding his judgement and making it very hard for him to resist the Omega.

“Please, Cas,” he begged, whining lowly and wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck. “I want you so bad, Alpha. Want you to knot me full. Want to be your mate.”

Cas made a choked off sound in the back of his throat and tightened his arms around Dean’s waist, squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling Dean’s thick, potent heat scent. He could feel his cock thickening up in his pants and he groaned. Dean smiled, leaning forward and pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Cas’s neck.

“Come on, Cas. Show me what you got. Show me what a big, strong Alpha you are,” he purred, yelping when Cas hoisted him up into his arms and took off, large black wigs flapping as he flew the two of them off towards his home. Dean pressed himself close to Castiel, kissing and sucking at his neck as the Alpha carried him away.

In no time at all they had arrived at Castiel’s home, and the Alpha took him inside, laying him out on his bed and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. The Omega keened and arched into Castiel’s touch, his slick already starting to soak through his clothes and onto the bed clothes. He whined, squirming as Cas quickly stripped himself and Dean out of their clothes.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” he cried out, desperately reaching out to hold onto Castiel. The Alpha leaned forward and kissed Dean, shushing him as he tossed his pants and underwear to the side. He guided Dean into a kneeling position, so that the Omega’s pert ass was exposed to his greedy gaze. He groaned when he saw how wet the Omega’s ass was, slick dripping from his hole and coating his ass and thighs.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he gasped, his hands stroking over Dean’s flank reverently as he pushed two fingers into the Omega’s slick hole, pressing deep into him and stroking over his inner walls. Dean jerked, whining loudly and pressing back against the Alpha.

“Oh, oh, please! Please, Cas, I need—” He whined desperately, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the desperate noises he was making. Castiel carefully pressed a third finger into the Omega’s slick hole, pushing in deep and stroking his fingers over his prostate. Dean jerked, his tawny wings flaring out as his entire body shook with pleasure. Cas smiled, dipping his head down and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s hip as he crooked his fingers again.

“Are you ready, sweetheart? Ready for my knot?”

Dean whimpered and arched his back, pushing back against Cas’s fingers and ruffling his feathers. “Please,” he gasped. Cas smiled, pulling his fingers out of Dean’s hole and licking them off, humming at the sweet, salty flavor of the Omega’s slick. He shuffled forward, taking his hard, heavy cock into his hand for the first time and pressing close to Dean’s body. He reached out and gripped the Omega’s hips with one free hand, tangling his other into Dean’s feathers and tugging at them as he pushed inside. Dean practically screamed, arching his back and cumming all over the sheets of Cas’s bed. 

The Alpha leaned forward, draping himself over Dean’s back and thrusting deep inside of him. He ground his hips forward, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as finally, _finally_ he was balls deep inside of the Omega, his hole fluttering deliciously around the Alpha’s cock. He grunted, shifting slightly and tugging at Dean’s wings again as he began to thrust inside of him, little moans punched out of him every time that he buried himself inside of the Omega.

Dean was in a similar state, whining and mewling beneath the Alpha angel, his oil glands leaking all over his feathers and filling the room with the smell of sex and heat. He moaned every time that Cas pushed forward, his thick cock burying itself deep inside of his hole and pressing up against his prostate.

“Oh, oh, Alpha! Cas, oh, Alpha, please…” he whined loudly, a constant litany of curses and pleas tumbling from his mouth as Cas continued to thrust in and out of him. He could feel Cas’s fingers, gentle and warm, carding through his feathers and tugging at them, just on the right side of painful. Already he could feel another orgasm approaching, his small Omega cock hardening beneath him as Cas continued to play with his wings, taking care to stroke over every sensitive spot with reverence. He moaned loudly, arching into the Alpha’s touch and crying out his name.

“So beautiful,” Castiel gasped, thrusting hard into the Omega’s hole as his knot began to form. It tugged at Dean’s rim, then popped back out again, already starting to inflate as Cas got closer and closer to his orgasm. He pressed forward again, working his knot back into Dean’s tight hole and then pulling it back out again. “You’re amazing, Dean. So pretty, laid out underneath me like this. So—” he cut off, moaning loudly as his knot finally caught inside of the Omega. He groaned loudly as he came inside of him, his cock pulsing as he filled him up.

He leaned down, draping himself over Dean’s back and nosing at his neck. The Omega whined, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck submissively. Castiel growled possessively, moving against Dean as his teeth extended and he buried them into the Omega’s neck. His wings flared out in a show of possessiveness and dominance and Dean cried out loudly, cumming once again all over the sheets as Castiel laid his claim on the Omega.

“Cas,” he gasped, his hole body shaking as he came down from his high. Castiel shushed him, lapping up the blood from Dean’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head.

“Shh, baby,” he purred, wrapping his arms tight around the Omega angel and stroking his hands over his flank. “I’ve got you. I love you.”


End file.
